The Story of Draco and Ginny as Narrated by Blaise
by delete-the-girl
Summary: When a new face arrives at Hogwarts, it sparks an interesting conversation at the staff table. Blaise having first hand knowledge of the events that lead up to the present gets called upon to tell the tale of Draco and Ginny.
1. new faces

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it's not mine. It's J.K Rowling's world. I just like to play in it.

Also I would like to add so that no one gets confused: McGonagall is the headmaster now. Snape's still kicking. Blaise is the new DADA professor. Professor Sinistra is taking over McGonagall's place as Head of House. She is also the astronomy teacher. The Transfiguration teacher is Professor Remington, who's an o/c. Mainly this chapter is the only one this matters on but I just want to make sure everyone was informed. This is my first fic so don't beat me up too badly.

* * *

Everyone in the room looked up as the first years, led by Professor Sprout, entered the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall couldn't help but notice one girl, rather on the small side. It wasn't her size that made the professor take notice, however; it was her eyes. They were a silvery gray color, one she had only seen on a certain few students years before. Professor Sprout was busy getting everything ready so McGonagall decided to take the opportunity to ask Professor Snape about this child. She turned to the man sitting beside her but before she could utter a word, Professor Snape spoke.

"Bloody hell," he said, "I'm way too old to try to keep another Malfoy out of trouble. Especially one that's half Weasley." That answered her unspoken question; it was Draco's child, and it had to be Ginny's too, seeing as she was the only Weasley female besides her mother. That would also explain the girl's hair, which was a strawberry-blonde color.

"Oh dear, Uncle Snape, did you forget that the wonderful Kaida would be joining us this year?" asked the DADA professor, Blaise Zabini.

"As a matter of fact Zabini, I did. Her father failed to remind me of that fact when I met with him the other day."

"He was actually hoping you would forget so you would have the reaction you did. So you just made his day." Laughed Blaise.

"Professor Zabini, I wasn't aware that Draco had a child," Professor McGonagall remarked. She was trying to remember anything she had read or even heard about Draco and Ginny getting married or even just having a child but she couldn't recall a single word. Of course, that would have been around of the time of the war and everything in that time period was all jumbled up.

Just then the Sorting Hat started singing its annual song.

"Oh yes," continued Blaise, ignoring the hat, "He and Ginny have four. Two boys and two girls. There's Kaida, which just so happens to mean little dragon, although I don't know who came up with that name," Blaise laughed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "She's eleven, obviously. She has a mix of Draco and Ginny's personalities: she can be sweet and she can be cruel." Blaise took a deep breath before continuing. "But as for the rest of the kids: there are identical twin boys who are nine. Jarrett and Jace are spitting images of their father; if Draco cloned himself he couldn't get closer than those two. You can't tell the little buggers apart either, they even fool Ginny and Draco sometimes. They're holy terrors, just like the last pair of Weasley twins. Then there's little Kadence. She's the baby of the family, and a mini Ginny except for the color of her eyes. They say brown eyes are dominant, but all four kids have the same silvery gray eyes as their father. Anyway, Kadence is five, and adorable. You just can't help but give her whatever she wants because she melts your heart as soon as you meet her."

"Wow, four kids? I'd have guessed they would've stopped after the boys," replied Professor Burns, the new charms professor, who had been eavesdropping in on the conversation.

"Oh no, Draco doesn't just care about having an heir like Lucius did," Blaise denied. "I'm sure he wanted at least one boy but it wouldn't have bothered him if they were all girls. He loves all those kids the same, whole-heartedly. I actually wouldn't be surprised if they didn't have a few more, they're wonderful parents and it's not like they can't afford them; and with the ones they have getting up in age and going to Hogwarts I'm sure empty nest syndrome will kick in."

"Were Draco and Ginny together in school?" asked a curious McGonagall. She was still wondering how that one had slipped right under her nose.

"Yes," Snape replied shortly.

Just then the Sorting Hat finally finished its song. "That was a long song, usually they're shorter. The hat must have gotten really bored in your office, Professor," Blaise laughed. Professor McGonagall ignored him.

"Really, when? How did I miss that?" she asked, her thoughts still on Draco and Ginny. Surely she would have known. She had always felt that she and Ginny were pretty close. Maybe Ginnywouldn't have told her directly but she thought that surely she would have noticed some stolen glances or something at least. But all she could remember was the snide remarks and the bickering. It must all have been a front, to throw people off. _I wish I knew the story,_ she couldn't help but think, _I'm sure it's a hopelessly romantic one._

However, her curiosity remained unsatisfied for the moment. No one had time to answer her because the sorting ceremony was starting.

One by one the first years were called - some getting sorted into Gryffindor, some Hufflepuff, some Ravenclaw, and some into Slytherin. It seemed the whole staff table took a deep breath when Kaida Malfoy was called. Some because they really wanted to know which house she would be sorted into, some because of the name Malfoy being said, and some because as soon as you saw her it became clear who her parents were. And some people thought that simply couldn't be possible; a Malfoy with a Weasley was like oil and water deciding to mix.

The girl that stood up was very pretty. She had long strawberry-blonde hair that reached all the way to her bum. Her eyes were somehow cold yet warm at the same time. She had her mothers face but just a little bit harder; no emotion showed on it as she walked over to the stool where she was supposed to sit. She sat down calmly and placed the hat on her head. The students started talking amongst themselves. You could hear some of the older students whispering, "Her father was a Death-Eater. He should be in Azkaban but he cut a deal with the devil," and "I bet she's a mudblood-lover just like her mother." It soon turned into a dull roar as the chatter spread. McGonagall had to raise her hand for silence. The chatter died away immediately. They instead waited for the hats' decision quietly.

"_You're a tough one to decide Ms. Malfoy,_" the Sorting Hat said inside the girl's head. "_The daughter of the Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor princess. The product of two families that have been feuding for longer than almost anyone can remember. You have traits suitable for both Gryffindor and Slytherin but could also easily go into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Which one do you most want to be in my dear?_"

Kaida thought for a moment before answering, "_I would like to carry on the Malfoy tradition of being in Slytherin. I know my cousins are in Gryffindor, but I would like to make my grandfather proud of me __for being a true Malfoy. My Uncle Snape would probably not speak to me otherwise too, and you wouldn't want to make him mad. It's not pretty. And it would also make my father happy 'cause he and mum have a little bet going on which one of us is going to be in which house._"

"_Nice choice my dear,_" the hat said, "_you will exceed and do great things under the leadership and guidance of Severus._" Then it stopped speaking to Kaida and shouted its decision out to the entire school: "SLYTHERIN!"

Most of the Slytherin table erupted with applause and shouting, but some of the older ones had looks of disgust on their faces; most likely the students who knew about Kaida's mother being from a family of "blood-traitors" and disapproved. Kaida stood and took the hat off her head then took her seat at the Slytherin table. She locked eyes with Blaise from her seat and gave him a smirk.

"Wow, she really is a mix of both," McGonagall exclaimed.

"Told you," Blaise smirked, "but trust me, once you get her in your class and hear her questions and her answers to your questions, even when you see the way she sits or whatever little bit of emotion she shows, you will be amazed that she can be so much like two people at the same time. It's like you're looking at them instead of their daughter. Just you wait."

Professor Snape then turned to Blaise and said, "Oh dear, I was kinda hoping Sinistra would get her so she would have to deal with the chaos that the next seven years are going to be. McGonagall thought Harry Potter arriving was chaos enough, but I have a feeling we haven't seen anything yet."

"I'm glad she got into Slytherin," replied Blaise. "I wouldn't want to put up with Draco or Lucius if she didn't. They would be on the hunt for blood, and besides, we would still have to deal with her because her reign of terror is not going to be limited to the house she's in - it's going to be castle-wide just like her father's. And lastly she would run to us all the time anyway because we're her favorite Uncles."

"You do have a point there, Blaise," Snape acknowledged.

_Hmm..._ McGonagall, who was still ignoring the question in favor of thinking about Draco and Ginny, thought to herself, _I wonder if Ginny was the reason that Draco didn't pull off the mission he was given. That would also explain how the Order knew about it. How could I have missed something so huge and still be a member of the Order as well as a dear friend of Dumbledore without him mentioning something like that?_

Soon the Sorting Hat had finished up with the last of the first years. McGonagall stood up, and after pointing her wand at her throat to boost her voice, she said, "Welcome to another great year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm sure you are all excited to start a new year of studies and making friends, but first let me say a few words. Even though the war has been over for years now I will still advise you to be cautious; there have been rumors of forces that are gathering to attack again. Though they are just rumors, it is better to be safe than sorry, so if you see or hear anything out of the ordinary that causes you alarm I hope that you will inform either a professor or myself immediately. Now that that's over, let's all have a good year. Remember to be respectful towards one another; you never know who your allies truly are. Last but not least, the Forbidden Forest is named that for a reason. It is off limits. First years, I welcome you to a new chapter of your life. I hope you make the best of it and you will do great things here. Now, let the feast begin!"

With these words, the food appeared on all the plates, and the school began to eat. Conversation also resumed at the staff table as McGonagall returned to her place at the table, with her curious question: "Blaise, do you know how Draco and Ginny got together?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Blaise answered. "Professor McGonagall, would you like to hear the story?"

McGonagall wasn't the only one to answer. Her question had caught the attention of other teachers at the table, and now they all answered as one: "YES!"

"Okay, okay," Blaise said, surprised. "I'll try to do the story justice, but I'm not sure I can. I'm not much of a hopeless romantic and this is a hopelessly romantic story."

* * *

A/n

I would like to thank my wonderful Beta VickyVicarious for her wonderful work. Without her this would not be worth reading. Please Review. I want to grow and the only way I can do that is if you tell me what needs improvement.


	2. In The Beginning There Was Light

Chapter 2: **In The Beginning There Was Light**

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it I don't own it. It's J.K Rowling's  
world I just like to play in it. This chapter goes back to the  
beginning of Draco and Ginny's relationship, it's set in The  
Half-Blood Prince time line. As you can tell from the title it's in  
Blaise Zabini's **POV**. 

**A/N: **Merlin help me. I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to get this up. You don't even want to know the issues I've been having. Lets just hope it doesn't take me near as long to get chapter three up.

XXX

Where Draco and Ginny's story picks up is the first week back at Hogwarts -Draco's sixth year, Ginny's fifth. Voldemort had given Draco the mission to kill Dumbledore and Draco was not dealing with this well. He was irritable and withdrawn. He didn't want to do any of his Headboy duties, and left Hermione to take care of everything. So you can imagine his outrage when Snape forced him to oversee a detention session. I had gotten detention from Snape for that night, so after dinner, Draco and I made our way to the dungeons together.

"Blaise, how you managed to get detention from Snape is beyond me. The first week back, on top of that. The Sorting Hat must have been mistaken. I think you  
would have done better in Hufflepuff," Draco said as we were walking.

"He just doesn't appreciate my sense of humour, is all," I replied. Draco shook his head at me as we continued to the classroom.

When we got to the door we could hear the students talking on the other side. "NO, get that blasted frog away from me!" someone yelled. Draco paused, and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Let's get this over with." With that, he opened the door. As soon as he entered the classroom, everyone froze. There were a total of six students, mostly Gryffindors - Neville Longbottom and Ginny were the only two I recognized by name. All the students were seated, except for Neville and a blonde girl. Neville had his pet frog in his cupped hands, and it appeared as though he had been chasing it around the room.

Draco took a deep breath, and said, "One hundred points from Gryffindor for such childish acts. Now, take your seats before I feel the need to do something more drastic."

I smirked and shook my head as Neville and the blonde found their seats. Draco then walked to the front of the room, and took a seat at Snape's desk. I took the  
vacant seat by Ginny. Neville, who was now sitting at the table behind Ginny, looked as though he had choked on his tongue when I sat down. Draco then addressed the group.

"I'm going to be baby-sitting you dolts tonight. Professor Snape left your instructions on the board. The only sound I want to hear is quills on parchment."

Ginny gave me a sideways glance, but ignored me. That simply wouldn't do. I edged closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Do you have a piece of parchment and a quill? I seem to have forgotten mine." She nodded, then dug in her bag and extracted the items I had requested.

"Thanks, Weasley," I whispered and gave her a wink. She simply nodded again.

Draco had taken notice of whom I had chosen to sit with, and was now glaring  
at me. I just shrugged. Ginny then turned to me and whispered, "I don't think he likes you sitting by me."

"Nah, I just think he's jealous," I whispered back.

"Why would he be jealous?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"I get to sit beside a pretty girl while he has to sit at Snape's desk all alone. "

"Zabini, Weasley, SHUT UP!" Draco yelled.

Ginny chocked on a laugh. She started coughing loudly. Draco gave her a very annoyed look. "Weasley, if you're going to die, please do it on someone else's time."

I conjured a glass of water and handed it to her. She took a sip. 

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Weasley, I know you're dense, but even a Squib knows what shut up means."

She replied with a roll of her eyes. We then started on the assignment Snape had  
left, which was a three foot essay on how octopus ink could be used  
in healing potions. How anybody could come up with _one_ foot to answer  
that question, let alone three, was beyond me.

We worked silently, until the time was up.

"Put your essays on the desk and get out of my sight," Draco snarled.

With that we were dismissed. Ginny gathered her things and stood up. I stayed seated.

"Night, Gin, it was nice talking to you," I said. Draco scowled at me.

"Likewise," she replied with a smile. Then she walked out of the classroom.

Draco was still sitting at Snape's desk, only now he had his arms crossed.

"I really hope your face gets stuck like that," I laughed

"What are you trying to pull, talking to the Weasley girl?" he demanded.

"I'm not trying to pull anything. She's nice and not bad to look at. A lot better than any of the others that were in here. What does it matter to you anyway?"

"It _doesn't_ matter to me. Except I can't have my best friend palling around with a blood traitor. It looks bad for me. So I would advise you not do it anymore."

"You and your power control, Draco. You have no control over me. If I want to talk to her, I will. I _would_ have to say you're jealous, though."

"I am most certainly not jealous of you. Especially not if you're fraternizing with a Mudblood lover like her. I could get a better slag off the street corner."

"I'm going to pretend that I believe you right now, but I will find out what is really behind your jealousy one of these days, Draco."

"You will not find out, because there is nothing behind it, and for the last time, I am NOT JEALOUS."

"Alright then, let's go to bed. I'm bushed."

Draco didn't go to sleep though. He just sat in his bed, thinking. He was almost always lost in thought now. He only slept a couple of hours a night, if that. He was thinking hard about something; no one knew what, though. He usually told me everything. He told me about the terrible things he saw his father do. He told me about what Voldemort had made him do. Not this, though. This seemed to be a  
secret he would not tell even me.

Over the next few weeks, it got worse and worse. He would miss meals sometimes; never enough to really raise any red flags to other people, but to me, it was a distress signal. He would pretty much just vanish somewhere. He would not tell Pansy or I where he was going, and when we asked him about it, he would snap and tell us to mind our own business.

Those same few weeks seemed to bring Pansy, Ginny, and I closer somehow. Pansy and I would run into her at the oddest moments. She seemed in need of some friends and Draco had pretty much deserted us, so it just seemed to fit. I can't even tell you how we became friends. We would run into her at the library or odd little spots and we would end up talking and laughing for hours. Then, after a while, it became normal. We would set up actual meeting times. We eventually stopped  
asking Draco if he wanted to study with us; instead, we asked Ginny. We didn't mean to replace Draco. It just happened.

This, however, did not settle well when Draco finally surfaced and started paying attention to the gossip that was going around. Supposedly, we had Ginny under a spell. It was somehow part of the big mission that the Dark Lord had given Draco and I. Another rumour going around was that Draco and I were swingers, trading off between one another. Draco was furious that we had befriended the "she weasel", as he referred to Ginny. He went on about how it was killing his image and we would choose now of all times to do something so stupid.

At the time, we didn't know what he was talking about. He had not told us anything about the mission. All we knew was that he was acting strange.

So we ignored him, not really knowing what else to do. Ginny had somehow become our friend, and we were losing touch with Draco, so we chose her over him, in a way. When we continued talking to her, even though Draco didn't want us to, he started coming around a little more. I suppose he was trying to smooth over our feelings of betrayal so we wouldn't tarnish his precious image any more.

One night, not long after Draco had found his way back into the fold, Pansy, Ginny, and I were all studying in the library when he came to join us. You could see by the look on his face when he approached the table that he was none too happy about Ginny being there.

"What is the Muggle lover doing here?" he asked.

"Draco, she's our friend too. You'll just have to deal with it," Pansy replied.

Ginny sat in her seat, head bowed towards the book in front of her. She didn't want to cause friction between us, but she also didn't want to lose us as friends just because Draco didn't particularly care for her.

Once, there was a day that Pansy and I would have let Draco make decisions for us. We even would have let him tell us who we should be associating with. Not any longer, though; we had matured.

So I did what any real friend would do. "Draco," I said "either you can sit down and study with us, and by us, I mean Ginny too, or you can go away. It's as simple as that."

Draco looked highly offended by this. He glared at Ginny. I'm sure she could feel his eyes on her. She didn't even look up. She just stayed seated, with her head bowed. Waiting.

Draco took a seat across from her. He was still glaring at her. It was like he was daring her to say something.

She had had enough. She raised her head, and said, "Problem? You know, for someone who hates me so much, you do like to look at me. You must like what you see, or you wouldn't keep looking."

A flash of shock flitted across Draco's face. No one else saw it, but I did. I had been  
reading Draco Malfoy too long to miss something like that. Ginny had shocked him. That was a hard thing to do.

"Trust me, Weasley, I've seen better," Draco drawled. The atmosphere at the table had shifted. If had gone from calm and peaceful to rocky and thick, in a matter of seconds. Draco and Ginny's hatred for each other had a lot to do with it. There was also uncertainty from Ginny. She didn't know what adding Draco to the mix would bring. I knew, however. Draco's presence was sure to bring drama, and drama is what he brought.

Draco and Ginny sat there for over an hour sending insult after insult. Back and forth, back and forth. It was like watching a train wreck; you couldn't look away..

That night, I think, was more mentally draining for Pansy and I than for either of them. Finally, I had had enough. I was either going to throw myself off the Astronomy Tower, or stop the bickering, at least for tonight.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to call it a night."

Pansy quickly agreed. "Me, too."

"Yes, I think I've had just about all the studying I can take tonight," Draco said.

I had to catch myself before I could laugh at this. Studying wasn't the only thing that Draco had had enough of for tonight.

We bid farewell to Ginny, who was the only one not going to the dungeons.

"Can you believe the nerve of her?" Draco started talking as soon as she was out of earshot. "Thinking that I saw something I liked? I didn't even find anything that I would deem acceptable."

The youngest Weasley had gotten under Draco's skin.

"I can't believe you, Draco Malfoy. You've let the littlest Weasley get to  
you!" Pansy laughed.

As soon as she said that, I looked over at Draco. He looked as though he was going to explode with anger.

"I did NOT let the Weasley girl get to me in any way."

"I think you did," I agreed.

Draco didn't say anything in response; he just glared daggers at me.

"Face it Draco, you let her get under your skin. If you didn't, we would not be having this conversation," added Pansy.

'I will repeat myself once, and I will say it slowly, to make sure you hear me correctly. I did not let the Weasley girl get to me."

"Draco, as your best friend, I say this with respect. It's time you face the music. Ginny got under your skin, and I think there's more to that than meets the eye," I said.

"Blaise", replied Draco. "If you are implying that I have feelings for the Weasley girl, you are wrong. Not only are you wrong, but I may just have to kill you for even bringing such a ludicrous idea to me."

With that, Draco stormed down the hall towards his dorm. Pansy looked at me with reproach.

"I know I should have let him figure it out himself, Pansy. I was just afraid that he wouldn't, and he'd miss a good thing right in front of him."

"You know," she answered, "I always thought you wanted her for yourself. I didn't know this was all to get her and _Draco_ together."

"It didn't start out that way. I thought she was pretty and nice. Then one day, it dawned on me. She may be the only person who can save him." 

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, that will be all for tonight. It's late and we still have to do rounds."

"Will you continue tomorrow?" McGonagall asked eagerly.

"I will after dinner tomorrow, if everyone's still interested."

"YES!" shouted everyone at the table.

"Alright, I surrender! I will continue tomorrow evening."

And with that, everyone who was sitting at the staff table dispersed, either to go to bed or to do their rounds.


End file.
